guardiansuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Marah
'''Marah Faith Rubak '''is the current Guardian of Music, Technology, Electricity, Art, and Time. She wants to do her best to remove all evil in the world, actually become certain of who she is, and bake a couple batches of cookies along the way. Powers * Music ** Charmspeak ** Glass-breaking, on rare occasions ** Musical Babelfish (The ability to recognize and play any instrument) ** A good singing voice * Technology ** A solid understanding of how things work ** Tech Medic * Electricity ** Quintessence Force ** Light and Dark Lightning Manipulation ** Electrokinesis ** Electrical Transportation * Art ** Some synesthesia-based powers * Time ** Psionic Time Travel ** Vision through time; forwards and back ** Healing; reversion of a patient to a previously unharmed state Personality Marah is a very cheerful, optimistic person, and is (with very few exceptions) as polite as she can be. She's rather awkward in foreign social situations, but will eventually find her footing and demonstrate a good deal of energetic shenanigans. She's very innocent, but (hopefully) not to the point of irritating. She is exceedingly empathetic, and is always there to comfort a friend. In fact, she often puts the stability of others above that of her own, which can lead to mood swings from happy and relaxed to strained, hyperactive, and in denial. Marah is rather emotional, but has a good strategy for masking off anything that could come off as rude or self-centered. Some may see her as lazy, due to the mass amounts of time she spends alone and in her room, but the opposite is true, as she is often working on a craft project, a new machine or sentry, or perhaps a recording. She is very attached to her friends and fellow Guardians, and would be heartbroken if any of them were to perish. Combat Style Like Nadeem, Marah is a determined pacifist. She would rather break up and resolve a fight than participate, but if/when combat is absolutely necessary, she often uses her sentries, which like to hide away in her pockets. She's very skilled at archery, and can hit a moving target from a fearful distance. If she is to use her powers, she'll often start with Electricity (Usually, a combination of electrical transportation and light (or dark) lightning manipulation), and using Music (Usually glass-breaking) as a last resort. Even in her fighting, Marah's unwillingness to harm shows through; she often uses her Charmspeak to convince foes to flee or join the Guardians' side. Trivia * Marah has a tortoiseshell cat named Kumajiro, who (due to unforeseen circumstances) has learned to speak. * Marah practices and records theremin often, but also regularly plays the violin. * Marah is quite fond of crochet and baking; she has jokingly described herself as a grandmother before. * Occasionally, Marah's personality will completely shift from its usual state to a perfect opposite: outgoing, hostile, defensive, violent... But usually only for minute periods. Category:Characters Category:Guardians Category:Adventures in Spacetime